Can You Feel the Love Tonight
by lil.angel.on.earth
Summary: anothr short disney song fic to add to the collection


**Just so u all don't get confused, this is happening like after Hogwarts. I was thinking of doing on DURING Hogwarts, but I wasn't sure. If any of u think I should, e-mail me and Ill try to change it. Or I might just do another ch**

* * *

"_Lily!"_

"_James!"_

"_It's…good to see you. It's been a while."_

"_I know, you too."_

"_Out on your own these days?"_

"_Yep. And what about you? Where's your gang?"_

"_Uh… off tonight. Say…you want to have dinner with me? You know catch up?"_

"_I actually have to be somewhere."_

"_Oh come on, for old time sakes."_

"_Blimey, and when I thought you had given up on asking me out..."_

"_Hey, can't two friends just reminisce?"_

"_I guess. Sure I'd love to have dinner with you."_

"_Great."_

"_Splendid."_

_Sirius and Remus are walking down the street, when they see the couple head into a nearby restaurant. _

"_Prongs!" _

_James doesn't hear Sirius' call and opens the door for Lily. Sirius and Remus run to the restaurant's front window and watch the couple be seated down in a small booth. They pick up their menus and begin talking. Then, James waves his arms in the air and Lily is suddenly having fits of laughter. Remus looks at the two in acknowledgement and smiles pleasantly. Sirius sulks as he steps away from the window. _

**(this is where things get interesting. now remember Remus understands what's going on, but he's just acting innocent in front of Sirius ok. He's not dump!)**

Sirius: I can see what's happening?

Remus: What?

Sirius looks at Remus in annoyance.

Sirius: And they don't have a clue.

Remus: Who?

Sirius sighs and admits in defeat.

Sirius: They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line.

Our trio's down to two.

Remus: Oh…

Sirius's face holds an attractive expression… 

Sirius: The sweet caress of twilight.

There's magic everywhere.

Then it changes to a look of fright.

And with all this romantic atmosphere

Disaster's in the air

_Sirius looks up in to the sky in lost as Remus looks in the window to see the couple still laughing and smiling. Time warp. The couple finished dinner and is walking through the park with a little space between them. They talk about Hogwarts and their old teachers._

Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings

_As they walk toward a flock of pigeons, the birds take off and fly around them before leaving them alone._

The world, for once, in perfect harmony

With all its living things

_James watches as Lily runs ahead to a fountain. In its center is a mermaid with her tail raised only slightly, as two huge fish encircle her. Water is rushing out all three of the statues' mouths and Lily reaches out her hand to touch one of the fishes' tails._

James: So many things to tell her

But how to make her see

_James stares at his reflection in the water's surface and splashes it away, causing ripples. He then turns to her and sighs in grief._

The truth about my past… impossible!

She'd turn away from me

_Lily looks back at James to see him looking upset. When he realizes she's starring at him, he tries to smile but Lily still is confused._

Lily: He's holding back he's hiding

But what I can't decide

_Lost in thought, Lily doesn't see James' mischievous smile as he walks up to her. At the last minute, Lily doesn't know what to expect and backs away, not realizing she's closing in to the fountain's edge._

Lily: Why won't he be the man I know he is?

The man I see inside

_Suddenly they're both falling into the fountain and Lily draws up first, gasping for breath. When James comes up, Lily's eyebrows raise in fake scorn. _

Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings

_He chuckles nervously, as Lily smiles evilly and pushes his head down into the water but let go so she can get out of the fountain._ _As Lily shakes off her clothes a little, James steps out of the fountain first and reaches out to help Lily._

The world, for once, in perfect harmony

With all its living things

_When Lily stretches her last leg to the outside, her foot slips but James catches her around the waist. Lily's cheeks blush furiously at their position, as James' body relaxes holding onto Lily._

Can you feel the love tonight?

You needn't look too far

_Finally, the couple looks at each other and is captured in each other's gaze. Lily fixes James glasses before taking them off to stare into his hazel eyes. James part's some of the hair covering Lily's face and soon runs his fingers through the long strands._

Stealing through the night's uncertainties

Love is where they are

_Both of them lean in and meet in a gentle and loving kiss. Scene Change. Remus and Sirius are watching the two in front of the fountain in both joy and envy for their friend._

Sirius: And if he falls…in love tonight

It can be assumed…

Remus: His carefree days with us are history

Both: In short our pal is doomed

* * *

**So how did u like? Was it gr8? Funny? Awful? Review please and tell me.**


End file.
